Orker
Orker er en race af menneskelignende væsner der bor i hele Norden og mange andre steder på Oimara. I denne artikel beskrives de brune orker. For deres mere primitive og krigeriske fætre, se artiklen Sortorker. Orkerne har været i Norden længere end menneskene, der først ankom op til Djævlekrigen. Der er stor uenighed om hvorvidt orker tilhører de civiliserede racer eller bør kategoriseres sammen med jætter. Fysik En almindelig ork er høj og bredskuldret, lige meget om det er mand eller en kvinde. De har veludviklede muskler, og er meget stærke. Hudfarven varierer fra mørkegrøn til brun. Hårfarven er brunlig, sort, eller rødlig. Orkers øjne er altid sorte. Der er efterhånden enighed, blandt kloge hoveder, om at orker og mennesker stammer fra den samme ur-race, og at menneskene blev mere og mere civiliserede, mens orkerne blev i vildnisset og førte deres spirituelle tradition videre. De to racer er vokset langt fra hinanden, og har udviklet meget forskellige fysiske træk. Orker går mere i et med naturen, hvilket ses på deres hud- og hårfarve, og har en veludviklet underkæbe med store hugtandslignende udvækster, til at knuse knogler, bark og rødder med. Samfund og mentalitet Den brune variant af orker er forholdsvist civiliserede. De har bare en ret anderledes idé om civilisation. Som regel bor de i stammer, af ti-tolv familier, der flytter rundt mellem faste bopladser, i det område de kalder deres eget. Der er ikke rigtigt nogle regler om valg af ledere, eller diskrimination af køn. Styrke og visdom er det eneste der tæller. En gang imellem mødes lederne af tre-fire stammer og ordner fælles interesser, men der er ingen faste tidspunkter. I naturen, hvor orkerne bor er det meste uforudsigeligt og tilfældigt. Nogle orker bor dog fast, især hvis en stamme har fundet en værdifuld naturlig ressource, som fx en metalåre eller en god fiskeplads ved en sø. Så lader de bud sende ud til venlige stammer i området, om at der er fundet en ressource, og hvis nogen mangler pågældende ting, kan de sende forhandlere og bytte sig til det. I tilfælde hvor ressourcen er meget langtidsholdbar bygger orkerne huse så de kan bo behageligt. Der findes eksempler hvor orker har betalt mere civiliserede racer for at lære dem denne kunst. Mytologi For orker er ild helligt, og ild omgiver de fleste aspekter i en orks liv. De brænder deres døde, de tilbeder hellige flammer, de samles ved enorme bål når de fester. Mange af deres manddomsprøver involverer ild, hvorfor mange af mændene har store modbydeligt udseende ar på armene. Orkerne har guder, men de er sjældent mere end forfædres ånder som man påkalder i ny og næ. Guderne repræsenterer altid begreber – nogle gange ret abstrakte begreber – og de fleste af dem associeres med ild på en eller anden måde. Det er udbredt overtro blandt orker at jo mere rødhåret man er, jo tættere på den hellige ild er man. Orkernes magikere (primært clerics, adepts og wizards) er stort set altid specialiseret i ild-magi. Deres koglere bruger sære tryllebøger af bark, kæder af runestave, eller store stentavler, mens nogle af de mere civiliserede bruger hvidt læder som sider. Orker mener generelt at papir er for skrøbeligt til at kunne bruges til noget konstruktivt. Fascinationen af ild menes at stamme fra orkernes fascination af styrke og smerte. De regner ilden for den mægtigste kraft i naturen, både som ødelægger, men også som genskaber. Nogle gange er en skov blevet så tæt, at den må brændes for at leve videre, og undgå at kvæle sig selv. Denne idé om genfødsel gennem smerte bruger de også i deres hverdag. Når en dreng genfødes som mand, skal han fx først gennemleve alle helvedes smerter, men han kommer styrket ud at det. Genfødt og parat til sit nye liv. Således kan mange af orkernes idéer forklares med at de bor i miljøer hvor brutalitet og råhed er dagsordenen hver dag. Udbredelse Brune orker bor over det mest af Norden, men de foretrækker uciviliserede områder. De bor derfor i Rat-Tram, Gråmur, Illmathant og rundt omkring i skove der er store nok til at brødføde en stamme eller to. De holder sig generelt fra Blodmarkerne, men der er stammer i Det Blege Land. De brune orker accepteres af ratamanere og elverne i Quai-Quinn, så længe deres antal ikke bliver en trussel mod andre. I 713 e.a. blev den første officielle diplomattitel givet til en ork af en menneskenation, siden før Tredje Orkkrig. Det skete i Jernport, hvor ork-druiden Hyrrn-Brechz blev udnævnt til ambassadør for fire stammer i de nærliggende bjerge. Regler - +4 Str, +2 con, -2 Cha - +1 HD (1d8) - Base Speed 40 ft. - Low-Light Vision - +2 DC to any fire spell or ability - +2 Survival, +2 Spot - Bonus Feat: Toughness - Level Adjustment +2 (1+extra HD) - CR 1 Extra HD: +1d8 HP, +2 reflex saves, +8 skill points (Survival +4, Spot +2, Listen +2) Kategori:Racer Kategori:Civiliserede Racer Kategori:Jætter